


Use Your Words (Or At Least Your Mouth)

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Coda, First Kiss, Heaven, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reunion, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, The reunion scene we DESERVED, They’re two halves of a whole idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Obligatory “Dean and Cas meet up in Heaven and finally get together” fix-it fic
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 23
Kudos: 130





	Use Your Words (Or At Least Your Mouth)

“So where’s Cas? Jack told me he was up here. I figured he’d be with you,” Sam said, looking around.

“Uhhh...” Dean blushed.

“Holy shit. You haven’t gone to see him yet, have you?”

“I’m...getting to it!”

“Dean, I literally lived 40 years on Earth without you and you didn’t have time to go see your best friend during all that?”

Dean sighed, leaning against the bridge railing. “Okay. You got me. I’m procrastinating.”

“Why?”

“Because...I dunno what to say to him, Sammy! He told me that _he loves me._ What am I supposed to say to that?!”

“Well...how do you feel?” Sam asked, as if it were that simple.

Dean looked at his brother in defeat. “You know how I feel,” he mumbled.

“Then what the hell are you doing here hanging out with me? Go find your angel, Dean! Tell him how you feel! He deserves to know.”

“But what do I say?” Dean moaned. God, he was pathetic. What was he, a freakin’ teenage girl with a crush on the quarterback?

“Maybe don’t _say_ anything.” Sam raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Dean blushed. “I don’t even know where to find him.”

“Start driving. You’ll find him.” Sam smiled enigmatically.

“And what about you? You just gonna hang here?”

“You’re not the only one with someone waiting on them here, Dean. Eileen should be along any minute.”

“Yeah...” Dean smiled fondly. Then his expression morphed into a smirk. “Hey, what happens if you two run into Jess? Or Amelia? Or-?”

Sam turned pale. “ _Dean._ ”

“I’m just sayin’!”

“Okay, time for you to go,” Sam said, literally pushing him toward the Impala.

* * *

Bees. Of course there’d be bees, Dean thought to himself, smiling fondly at the little picturesque cottage he’d found nestled in the woods. Several beehives were set up in the backyard along with some other apiary equipment. But no sign of the angel.

Dean got out of the Impala, patting her hood absently as he slowly made his way onto the porch. His stomach was in knots. _Get it together, Winchester_ , he thought to himself, bracing himself to knock.

But his knuckles had only just barely brushed the wood of the door when it swung open for him. _Don’t know if that’s charming or creepy_ , thought Dean, stepping inside.

Several jars of honey were sitting on the kitchen table when he came inside to the cozy little living space. Weirdly enough, it _smelled_ like Cas. It was a scent Dean had never been able to pinpoint exactly, but it was unmistakably Cas. He smiled faintly, comforted slightly by the familiar scent.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and turned to see Cas entering the room. The angel locked eyes with Dean and froze in place. “ _Dean_ ,” he whispered.

Dean opened his mouth, intending to say something smooth, but all that came out was:

“You’re wearing flannel.”

It was true. The usual trenchcoat/suit and tie ensemble was absent, and Cas was dressed down in an uncharacteristic green and blue flannel shirt and jeans.

“Uh...yes. You always made this seem so comfortable and...I thought it would be nice for a change.”

“You look good,” Dean blurted out.

“Thank you.”

A few seconds passed of the two of them just staring at each other. Suddenly Castiel crossed the room and pulled Dean into a tight hug, which Dean happily reciprocated. His heart thumped in his chest, which was just unfair in his opinion. Why would he even need blood flow in Heaven?

(Well, he could think of at least _one_ instance where blood flow would come in handy.)

“Please, sit down, let me get you something to drink,” Cas said suddenly, letting him go and scrambling for the fridge.

“Ah, thanks,” Dean mumbled, sitting down at the kitchen table. Why couldn’t he say the words? Why couldn’t he say _anything?_

Cas set a beer in front of him and sat down catty-corner from him. “Uh...lot of honey,” Dean commented.

“Yes. It’s become my past time, when I’m not assisting Jack with running the universe,” Cas said. “Not that he needs much help. He’s doing quite well on his own.”

“Yeah, Bobby said you helped him remodel this place. You guys did a good job.”

“The lack of walls was my idea. I thought Heaven would be nicer if people could see each other again,” Castiel said, pointedly not meeting Dean’s eyes.

“Well, I’m sure Mom and Dad appreciate it. And Sam and Eileen...hey, Cas? When Jack brought you back...why didn’t you come see me-I mean, us?”

Castiel sighed. “Well, I always intended to come and find you, once Jack and I got Heaven situated. Of course, I thought I had ample to find to come and see you, but then _someone_ up and died.” He glared at Dean.

Dean chuckled nervously, unconsciously touching the place on his chest where the rebar had pushed through on the other side. “Yeah...not my best moment. All those epic battles and brushes with death— _literally_ —and I ultimately got killed by a little piece of rebar.”

“I can’t believe you genuinely couldn’t make it _three weeks_ without me protecting you,” Cas said, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, I survived just fine for 29 years before I met you, thank you very much,” Dean laughed.

“I can’t believe I ever fell in love with such an idiot.”

Dean stopped laughing.

Cas’s eyes widened, realizing what he’d just said. “Dean, I’m-I’m sorry. We don’t have to talk about-”

“No, it’s okay-”

“I know you don’t feel the same way, and it’s okay-”

“Cas, I really need to tell you-”

“Dean, you really don’t have to say anything”-

“ _Yes, I do_ ,” Dean said firmly. “Cas...all the shit you said to me before you...well, it’s just...I was so _shocked_ that I couldn’t even react. _No one_ has ever _seen_ me like you do, not even my own brother. No one has ever cut to the quick like that. And then to hear that my best friend, this powerful, immortal angel of the Lord is _in love_ with _me_ of all people? _And_ that he’s about to die? Buddy...give a guy a minute to soak it all in.”

“So the reason you said nothing back is because...you were in shock?”

“Yes,” Dean exhaled. “Frankly, I’m still in awe about all this. But I came here because I couldn’t just leave things like that. I couldn’t let you keep thinking that you don’t matter to me in the same way l do to you. Because, Castiel...”

The words caught in Dean’s throat. He stared into the angel’s bluer-than-blue eyes and faltered.

Then Dean decided that Sam was right, he didn’t have to _say_ anything at all.

He leaned forward, cupping the angel’s face, and kissed him with all the pent up emotion he’d been saving for 12 years.

Cas moaned in relief, kissing back just as urgently. Dean could swear fireworks were going off in his veins just from the angel’s touch. They barely paused for breath as their lips met again and again (not that there was need to breathe in Heaven), and soon Dean was pulling the angel onto his lap, needing him as close as physically possible. Cas’s weight was pinning him to his chair and Cas’s fingers were running through his hair and Cas’s scent was filling his nostrils and intoxicating him and _Cas_ , everything was Cas.

“Oh, thank you,” Cas whispered when they finally pulled apart. “I was so afraid you were about to friendzone me again and quite frankly, my pride couldn’t take it.”

Dean thought back to the time he’d called Cas his brother and cringed internally. “Yeah, no, we’re past that. No more bullshit, I promise. I _love you_ , Castiel.”

Cas’s eyes filled with tears. “And it only took dying for the nth time for you to finally say it.”

“You’re so mean to me,” Dean laughed through his own tears. “God, I love you.” He pulled Cas in for another kiss.


End file.
